Fragments of Forever, part 2
by Snowfilly
Summary: A sequel piece, a selection of House drabbles inspired by songs. Mostly House / Wilson and ignoring later seasons canon.
1. Up the Bracket

Fragments of Forever, Part Two

Disclaimer – All characters are the property of Fox and I make no profit from their use. Song titles belong to Carl Barat, Pete Doherty.

A/N – These drabbles are a second lot of responses a challenge to listen to an albulm and write a drabble based on each track. A dozen drabbles, all unrelated, mostly House / Wilson and wilfully ignoring later canon. Albulm is 'Up the Bracket' by The Libertines.

Up the Bracket

You're bold when you're young and fit.

When you can run away.

I once had someone I loved.

She run from me.

Now there's a man I have to depend on. He sticks out the physiotherapy and the vidocin and the nightmares. I can't run away anymore, so... If I was fit, I could leave before he does, and he will, I know. I wish I could run from him.

But I'm a cripple and a coward, a dog heeling a master. I wish...I was so bold when I first kissed Stacey.

I wish I could be that bold again.


	2. I Get Along

Fragments of Forever, Part 2

I Get Along

I Get Along is the 11th track, an account of how a struggling man sticks with the only constant thing in his life.

Jimmy always loves the wrong people. His divorces speak for themselves.

House is the worst of the lot. Cuddy reminds that he sacrificed his job for House. Cameron blames Julie's affair on their friendship. The others say 'He steals your food.' 'Treats you like crap.' 'Drives you mad with worry.'

'You're wrong to trust him, Wilson.'

And they're right, all of them.

But... House is the one who never leaves. He's Jimmy's Pole Star, still while everything spins. And he's the reason Wilson gets along – through everything that happens -loving House in secret, ignoring those who tell him he's wrong.


	3. Boys in the Band

Boys in the Band – A rather cynical little piece, about what girls would do for 'for the boys in the band.' But I've always liked the line about 'you walk in like it every night.' So, walking. A pre – series piece.

I remember you walking. You walked by my side, down a thousand different roads, on a hundred different cases.

You walked like a fighter, a dancer, a lover and I saw you as all of those. I saw you walking in that steady march of yours, my shadow scrabbling to keep up, until you walked down time.

You've stopped walking now. Since autumn, when canes and blue badges became part of our lives. You say it's for my sake.

I want to watch you walk again. To remind me of how it can be.

I want you to walk, Jimmy.


	4. Tell The King

A/N 'Tell the King' – a rather thoughtful little piece, including the line 'Tell him...you're nothing.' Because I've always thought House would react badly to that.

At first, Wilson thought Cuddy had worked miracles, and silenced House. He'd been enduring the telling off. House hadn't.

'Cuddy, I love you. Can – '

'You're nothing, Gregory House,' she'd deadpanned straight back. He'd bolted.

Wilson found him late that evening, after everyone else had given up.

'What's wrong?'

'She's right. I'm nothing.'

'She was joking.'

'He knew, years ago.' He swallowed, looked away. 'I lost that damn patient. I'm nothing.'

Wilson tried to hug him. Told him he was everything to diagnostics and cursed John House. Banned Cuddy from ever repeating her comment, and tried to comfort House again.


	5. The Boy Looked at Johnny

A fast paced and loud track, full of yelling and the opening word 'that looked like fun.' So this isn't a fun one at all.

They looked at Jimmy. All the bald kiddies just watching him stride down the corridor. House struggled after him.

A boy tottered forward. 'Hello, Doctor Wilson.'

'Marlin. You ok?'

'Yeah. Who's that?'

'Doctor House. My friend.'

Damn you, Wilson. Why say that now, after all these years?

'He looks sad.'

'Doctor House is just tired.'

'Why isn't he talking to you, if he's your friend?'

Wilson shrugged, smiled and walked away. Now, the boy looked at House.

'Did he make you sad?'

Yes. He didn't mean to. 'He's got another friend.'

He hobbled after Wilson, trying to ignore Amber's perfume.


	6. The Good Old Days

A beautiful – and sad – little song, including the line 'if you've lost your faith in love and music, then the end won't be long.' Was always going to be a sad one.

His first time with a woman after Amber's death, House haunts him. Even while bedding her, Wilson understands that he's fallen back into the bad old ways which House despises.

The woman whose cannot recall her name, is a patient. Is probably going to die, and that's all Wilson needs. For a few minutes, he fixes her.

But meeting House the next morning, he knows why he did it. He's lost his faith in love; needed something to replace it. Was too weak to resist.

And in House's crystalline eyes, where he expects to see censure, there is only understanding.


End file.
